


Chinese Whispers à la Walford

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors spread through Walford faster than pregnancies, so Christian should really know better than to tell <i>anyone</i> about their engagement if he wants it kept a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Whispers à la Walford

“Is it true?”

Syed took a step back as his mother burst into his and Christian's flat, eyes blazing. He glanced over at Christian just levering himself up from the couch, who looked as shocked as he was.

“Is what-” Syed started, slow and cautious.

“Your _engagement_.” Zainab practically spat the word. 

Syed turned on Christian. “Who did-”

“Just Roxy!” 

Syed gave Christian a  _look_ as it slowly dawned on the other man how utterly stupid that had been.

  
 

_Three hours earlier_

  
 

As Christian jogged around the block with Roxy, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.  _“I'd love to.” “I'd love to.” “I'd love to.”_ Christian wanted to jump in the air and give everyone he passed a great big bear hug. And then go back home to Syed and make love to him all over again. 

“You,” Roxy panted, punching Christian in the shoulder. “You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?”

Christian grimaced. He  _really_ hadn't. “Something about... Ronnie?” he took a stab in the dark. When Roxy's face darkened, he tried again. “Amy? Michael?”

Roxy scoffed before slowing her jog to a stop. She leaned back onto the railing around Albert square, chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. “Okay,” she said. “Since my life is just  _so_ uninteresting right now, what's going on in yours?”

Raising his arms over his head to stretch, Christian shrugged one shoulder. “Nothing. Masood family drama, you know.”

But Roxy wasn't buying it. “No way. Everyone's heard what's going on with those two, and that's  _not_ what's got you grinning like it's Pride week. Come on,” she kicked at Christian's shin with her trainer, “spill.”

Christian hesitated, but the happiness bubbling up inside him was honestly too much to be kept contained, especially from his best mate. “Okay,” he scooted closer to Roxy and folded her tiny hands in his own. “But you've  _really_ got to keep your mouth shut on this, yeah? 

Roxy laughed. “What, is this something about the adoption? Get past a first hurtle or something, yeah?”

Christian bit his lip. “Seriously, Syed does  _not_ need this getting back to Zainab right now.”

“Okay, okay!” Roxy bounced on her trainers, grinning madly. “Well?”

Christian took a breath. “I asked Syed to marry me.”

Roxy gasped, hands going to her mouth. “And he said yes?” Before Christian could even answer Roxy was dropping her hands to grab back onto Christian's. “Oh, of course he said yes, otherwise you'd be making me miserable with all your moping. Christian, that's fantastic!”

Letting Roxy pull him into a hug, Christian smiled against the top of her head. “Yeah.  _Fantastic_ . It's definitely that, and more.” Pulling away, Christian proceeded to glare at Roxy. “But  _no telling._ I've already let one thing slip this week, and if this gets out Syed'll end up calling the whole thing off just to punish me.”

Roxy mimed locking her lips shut and throwing away the key. “My lips are sealed.”

**

“What are you thinking about?”

Roxy shrugged Michael off, eyes not really focused on the telly. “Marriage,” she grumbled, not really focusing on what she was saying. She was happy Christian was getting married and all, it was just... Roxy sighed and leaned more into Michael. He was getting married, Ronnie was married, and it wasn't like she wanted Sean coming back anytime soon. So where did that leave her? 

When Michael stiffened next to her and pulled away, Roxy turned to him. Taking in his terrified expression in one glance, she rushed to explain. “No, no! Not for me!”

“Right.” Michael was obviously unconvinced, and looked just about ready to bolt. 

Panicking, Roxy blurted out: “Christian! Christian proposed to Syed.” She winced. “But they don't want it getting back to Zainab, so no spreading it around, yeah?”

Michael laughed. “Who've I got to tell?”

**

Michael's arms were crossed as he leaned against the cellar wall and listened to Alfie talk. “You should have seen the first wedding, though. The Vic all done-up for us, Christmas Day. And I even gave her a white wedding, with the help of a coupl'a snow machines.”

Michael groaned. “What is it with everyone and  _weddings_ today?”

Alfie's eyes twinkled. “Your girl Roxy got them on the brain?”

“Eh,” Michael stuffed his hands into his pockets, shoulders hunched up to his ears. He relaxed them before he spoke again, shaking his head. “She says it's because that boy of hers is getting married. Christian, you know?”

Alfie's eyebrows shot up to his forehead as a grin spread across his face. “Christian? Then it'd be to Syed, yeah?”

Michael shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Aw, that's right nice, that is.” Alfie laughed. “Hey, I better get Kat 'round with congratulations and a bit of bubbly. Maybe convince them to hold the reception in the pub!” He paused, hand mid-smack on Michael's arm. “Though I suppose that Syed doesn't drink, does he? Maybe'll send Kat with a champagne and an orange, juice, yeah? Wonder if that would put them off the pub for the reception...”

Michael just leaned back against the cellar wall and continued listening to Alfie prattle on.

**

“I'm just saying: all the good men are gone! Taken!” Alfie watched carefully as Kim flung her arm out, waiting for her drink to spill. It remained miraculously upright, but the patron sitting next to her at the bar slid down a seat, further away. Alfie nodded and winked at him for his wise decision.

“First my sis moves in on my doctor man, then Fatboy gets snatched up by Mercy.” Kim snorted, hiking up her dress as she adjusted her breasts. “Girl won't even know what to do with him, I'll tell you that.”

Laughing, Alfie leaned forward on the bar as he watched Kim take another long drink. “You know, two more bachelors just went off the market.”

Kim's hands slapping down on the table made Alfie – and anyone else within three seats of Kim – jump. “What?! Who?!” She darted her eyes around the pub as if the two former-bachelors were sitting there with them. “How were there  _two_ available guys around and I didn't know about it?”

Alfie snickered. “Don't think these guys were your type, love.”

Kim pointed an inelegant finger at Alfie. “Hey: breathing's my type at this point. So who were they?”

“Christian and Syed.”

Kim nodded resignedly, turning back to her drink. “You're right: not my type. Well, more specifically: I'm not there's.” She downed her cocktail in one more gulp and waggled it at Alfie, who was already reaching for the mixers. “Another round, then. To all those married and gay boys who can't get up on all this.”

**

Kim collapsed onto the couch next to her sister, throwing her legs up onto the table as she did. She ignored the warning look Denise was throwing at her and flicked on the telly. “I swear, if you get married too, I'm going to throw myself into the Thames.”

“What? What brought this on?” Denise picked at a piece of fruit on her plate disinterestedly. “Did you manage to meet a guy and get dumped in the hour you were in the pub?”

“No!” Kim growled. “Just Fatboy's gone and got married, and those two blokes – Zainab's kid, you know – are getting married... seems like all the good men are just _gone_ nowadays. And the bad ones, too!”

Apparently utterly unconcerned with her sister's suffering – and Kim's suffering was  _serious_ suffering, this time! – Denise sat up a little straighter in her seat. “Wait. Syed? Syed and Christian are getting married?”

Kim shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Alfie said so.”

“Well if Alfie says it, it must be true.” Still, Denise was clacking her nails together, thinking. “Do you think Zainab knows?” 

Kim shrugged. “Dunno. Hey, we still have some of that ice cream in the fridge?” Levering herself up without even waiting for an answer, Kim started for the kitchen. “Can use some after the day I've had.” Honestly: the men around Walford were dropping like flies. Flies getting caught up in spiders' webs.

**

For a minute after Zainab came into the Minute Mart to start her shift, Denise stayed quiet. Zainab was obviously exhausted and overwrought, what with all she had been going through the past few months. Still... “I heard congratulations are in order,” Denise tried.

Zainab frowned, looking over her shoulder at Denise from where she was checking the shelves. “I'm sorry?”

Denise hesitated again. But she had already said it, so there really wasn't any going back now. “Christian and Syed. I heard they're engaged.”

Zainab's face went white as a sheet before contorting in anger. “ _What_ ?!” she shrieked. 

Before Denise could try and fix her mistake, Zainab was flinging off her store apron and rushing out of the Minute Mart.

**

“Mum, just calm down.” 

Christian had slowly backed himself almost into his kitchen as he watched mother and son argue. “Calm down?!” Zainab screeched. “Calm down? How am I supposed to  _calm down_ when I hear you're getting married. To  _him_ !” Zainab flung her arm out and gestured at Christian, who did his best to stamp down the urge to completely turn tail and run. 

“We love each other, Mum! We want to get married; start a family!” When Zainab didn't say anything – staring at the ground and obviously not listening to a word Syed said – Syed took a step forward, face softening. Christian moved forward, too: Syed needed his support in this, after all. “You said that you used to pray that I'd be happy: get married, start a family. I can still do all of those things.” Zainab's head was slowly shaking, but she still didn't reply. So Syed took another step forward, as Christian looked on. “My spouse is just a little different than you used to pray for,” he whispered. “But the rest of it is all the same.”

“I'm not having this conversation with you,” Zainab growled, grabbing her purse. “I am not even going to _humor_ this _ridiculous mockery_ of a sacred institution!” With that, Zainab stormed out of their flat, door slamming shut behind her.

Christian waited, poised on the edge of wrapping Syed up in his arms and retreating to the bathroom as he waited for Syed to calm down. For a minute Syed stared at the door after Zainab, before visibly sagging. He headed slowly over to the couch, where he dropped down, head in his hands. Thinking he might have a feel for Syed's emotional state, Christian edged over to the corner piece of the sofa and sat down, not saying anything.

“Until you get better at keeping secrets, I'm never telling you one again,” Syed grumbled. “In fact,” Syed continued, head still in his hands, “I'm going to get us married without you even knowing. That way I don't have to worry about you blabbing it to the whole Square.”

Quietly Christian chuckled. A moment later Syed raised his head, staring balefully at Christian. “I told you she'd react this way.”

“I'm sorry,” Christian said truthfully. “Roxy just got it out of me.” He sidled closer to Syed on the sofa, pressing himself to his fiance’s side. “I was just so absurdly happy: she had to figure out what was up.”

Syed rolled his eyes, but Christian could tell his heart wasn't in to staying angry with Christian. “I'd better call Tambo,” Syed mused. “Warn him that Mum's on the war path. And announce our engagement before he hears it from her.” 

As Syed got up to get his mobile, Christian reached a hand to Syed's wrist. “I really am sorry,” he said, staring up into Syed's eyes.

Syed nodded, smiling softly. “I know. And I know you're not a fan of all the secrets and machinations that comes with my family.” Syed leaned down, pressing a kiss to Christian's cheek. “But that's one of the reasons I love you.” 


End file.
